What If X5 Males Also Experience Heat Cycles?
by Daciavu73
Summary: This was a short story I had in my head about what happens if the X5 male experiences the X5 female heat cycle. Read and comment
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Crash bar was loud and boisterous as usual, filled with the regular patrons that hang out there in order to unwind from the rigors of day to day life in post-apocalyptic Seattle.

Max sat with Original Cindy and Biggs, an X5 male that recently joined up with the Terminal City mutants and worked alongside Max, Alec and OC at Jam Pony.

Max learned that Biggs and Alec go way back, like they're friendly adversaries. Close friends, they work well together, but they compete against each other all the time and for any stupid reason. Max gave an inward eye roll and sigh. Guys were so weird sometimes. What's the big dealio about having one-upped another guy?

Where was Alec anyway? Max wondered. Alec was AWOL at Jam Pony today, forcing everyone to cover for him with Normal. Although Normal would let his "Golden Boy" get away with murder. As a matter of fact, no one would have to give an excuse to Normal, he would have shrugged it off. But it still forced everyone to work Alec's assigned Sector for packages.

She was going to give Alec a piece of her mind when she saw him... then maybe kick his ass for good measure.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Original Cindy blurted out as she stared at the entryway in awe. The entryway was behind Max so she didn't see who just walked in. Biggs' eyes had widened too as he muttered, "Oh hell!"

"What is it?" Max asked in confusion as she turned toward the entrance to see what all the fuss was about.

It was Alec, dressed as he normally dressed in well worn jeans, t-shirt and brown leather jacket. But it was something about him. He walked with more of a swagger than usual, and an almost predatory gleam in his eyes as he caught the attention of every female in the room. He was looking all of them over, one by one, as if sizing each of them up.

OC sighed dreamily, "Damn! He is unusually fine tonight. I don't know what it is about him, but I'd switch sides for a couple of hours to do that."

Max turned back to OC in shock, then narrowed her eyes at Biggs, "What's wrong with Alec?" she demanded. She could see Biggs knew what was going on, and he was the one person that knew Alec better than anyone else at the table.

Biggs saw Alec begin dancing with a hot blonde in the middle of the Crash floor, Alec not saying anything, but his body swaying against the blonde's said a lot.

Biggs finally met Max's eyes, but would periodically look over Max's shoulder as he talked so he could watch Alec carefully.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Biggs leaned back in his chair, staring Max down and realized she really doesn't know about alpha male X5's, at least not the whole story. She did run away from Manticore before puberty hit and from what he gathered, she was never around any other X5's until she was an adult.

"Whatever it is... it works for me." OC watched Alec with a dreamy expression on her face.

"OK, fess up Biggs. This has to be big if it affects Cin like this. Now talk!"

"Are you sure you want me to go into this with..." Biggs nodded his head toward OC, who wasn't paying a bit of attention to what was being said anyway.

"She's my girl. You have nothing to worry about. I swear."

Biggs checked on Alec again, making sure he didn't need to step in and help some "damsel in distress" because when an alpha male gets like this, he's dangerous.

"OK... Manticore did more to the alpha males than you think. When we reached sixteen, we alphas were pumped with hormones. We went through these injections twice a day."

"Why?" Max asked, and checked over her own shoulder to make sure Alec hadn't left yet or started any trouble, then turned back to Biggs.

"It's when the breeding program began. They used to put the X5 females going through heat in lockdown, but the males were fighting all the time. It's like they needed to mate, and wasn't allowed to, so they became very aggressive. That included Alec and myself."

"And Manticore couldn't control you." Max stated flatly, knowing how Manticore was all about keeping control.

"Exactly, so we alphas were paired off with females. But sometimes the pregnancies didn't take. They looked at the breeding program as a cheaper way to produce more X5s than artificial insemination. And it keeps the alpha males in check." Biggs winked, "As long as we were getting some, we were more docile, if you get my drift."

"Right... OK... but.." and then Max looked around in confusion as she realized OC was no longer sitting with them, "Where's Original Cindy?"

Biggs smirked and motioned his head toward Alec, "Apparently she couldn't resist the X5 pull any longer."

Max turned to find Alec and OC on the dance floor, and about six women dancing in a close tight circle around them, Alec holding OC close against him while they danced.

"We gotta stop that!" Max was about to get up but Biggs reached across and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Max, chill, OK? Give them a few more minutes. Trust me on this, alright?"

Reluctantly, Max sat back down and demanded, "OK, so you were pumped full of hormones, but the side effect is THAT?" Max pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Alec and OC.

"Pretty much. But here's the problem Max. I don't know of any other way to put this but bluntly... you have to have sex with Alec tonight."

"Oh HELL no!" Max retorted loudly, "I'm in a relationship with Logan. I can't go kickin' it with another guy!"

"Geez Max! You don't have to marry the dude, just fuck him. Get it out of his system and he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Why me?"

"You're X5. Do you see any other X5 females around?"

"No, but it looks like he's got himself a harem that will take care of it for him!"

"You don't get it do you?" Biggs hissed angrily, "He can kill an ordinary Max! Those hormones will make him downright uncontrollable. This is the first time he's had his 'surge' since he's been away from Manticore. He's not thinking straight right now. All he wants to do is to fuck. I can't put it any plainer than that."

"And you're saying only an X5 female can take him on?" Max sighed. Dammit! Why is _she_ always the one getting Alec's ass out of trouble?

"Don't look at it as cheating on Wheelie Boy"

"Don't call him that!" Max warned.

Biggs shrugged, "Whatever! It's not cheating, it's helping an X5 out of a fix and keeping the women of Seattle safe. Ordinary women can't resist that pheromone pull. X5 women have a hard enough time, but X5s are stronger."

"So what's your plan?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy. I remember one time ol' 494 took on 10 X5 males when he was being dragged into lockdown during one of these hormone surges. So the only peaceful way is for you, as a female, to lure him away... and you might have to fight the other girls, but that shouldn't be too hard. They're ordinaries. You can take 'em."

"You're helping me right?"

Biggs grinned, "Fighting off a bunch of women? Hmmm! Let me think about that."

Max stood, grabbed Biggs up by his jacket lapel and pulled him with her, "You're helping, get used to it."

"Ok... let go of the jacket!" Biggs threw her hand off his jacket and brushed the lapel, "Now, go up to Alec, make eye contact and lure him away. Turn on your mojo, or whatever you gotta do to get his interest. You have something in your favor anyway."

"What's that?"

Biggs nudged her playfully, "He's wanted you for months Max. And he'll have my head if he knew I told you."

Max's eyes widened. This was news to her. Alec has never treated her as more than just the little sister he liked to pick on all the time.

But then she began to remember times when he bragged about other women he bedded, made a point of saying it around her, and now she wondered if he was maybe trying to make her jealous?

Max wore a tight tank top with buttons that started right between her breasts and followed a trail all the way down to her belly button. She unbuttoned three of them so that the valley between her braless breasts were revealed and looked up to find Biggs staring in obvious interest. He met her eyes, smiled and murmured, "Nice!"

She pointed a finger just under his nose, "You keep your eyes above my neck. This is not for you."

He shook his head almost sadly, sighing, "It's a shame it's not."

She hit him hard on the shoulder and hissed, "Pay attention! I'm going in, I'm getting him out, you cover me! Got it?"

Biggs rubbed the sore area on his arm, "Yeah, fine. Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Get away from my man! Move over girls! He's mine!" Max demanded as she pushed her way into the circle of females vying for Alec's attention.

This was worse than wading through a rock concert full of crazed fans!

Biggs shook his head in derision. What happened to getting Alec away peacefully? Was Max not paying attention? _That_ was the plan! Max was screwing it up! This would cause a fucking riot!

Alec's eyes caught Max's dark brown ones as he quirked an eyebrow, obviously interested. "You wanna piece of me darlin'?" he drawled at her.

"You know it!" she told him confidently as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him away, "You're coming home with me."

"Aiight!" OC cheered after hearing what Max said. "A threesome! That's my girl!" Original Cindy seemed extra jubilant, since she and Max live together, she automatically assumed she would be part of this ménage a trois.

"Hey Biggs!" Max yelled over the crowd as she was pushed her way through the girls, holding on to Alec's hand, "I think I'm gonna need your help!"

Biggs yelled over the screaming women, "I don't know Max, you totally jumped in head first and didn't listen to a word I said. Maybe I should make you get yourself out of this one."

Max definitely felt antsy and she didn't know what came over her as she pushed Alec toward a wall and kissed him soundly on the lips. That received an immediate response from Alec. Once she released his lips, she pointed a finger under his nose warningly like she did Biggs earlier, "Stay put, don't go anywhere or do anything, and I'll make it worth your while later."

Alec's lips quirked and his eyes twinkled as he looked her over, "Promise?"

She nodded once, "Promise."

He kissed _her_ this time, surprising Max with his vehemence. The man knew how to kiss, that was for damn sure! His kiss was bold, taking her mouth firmly, stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue, but not gagging her.

It was perfect!

And his pheromones began to affect her now. She felt what OC was feeling earlier, beginning to sense what the other girls were sensing, and Max was thoroughly enjoying it as she continued to kiss Alec deeper.

"Hey bitch, get your hands off my man!" a woman shrieked behind Max. And then Max suddenly felt a sharp tug on her hair, jerking her mouth away from Alec's abruptly.

Perturbed, Max glared at the offender that still held her hair in her hands. _What the hell?_

Max had a split second thought that these girls had no idea with whom they're dealing with. She's not just their co-worker/nightly patron to Crash!

She's genetically empowered, as Alec likes to call it.

"Hands off!" Max yelled as she elbowed the hair-pulling girl in the nose, hard. The girl fell to the cement floor, out cold, and then Max pivoted to find Original Cindy standing in a fighting stance, fists up, ready to take her on too.

"OC, you don't want to do this." Max warned, then she had to duck when Original Cindy threw a punch.

"No one tells Original Cindy what to do, Sugar."

Max didn't want to hurt OC, but she didn't seem to have any other choice. She peered at Original Cindy apologetically as she said, "OC... forgive me!"

Max used the heel of her palm and hit OC squarely between the eyes with just the right force, which knocked her out in the quickest way possible.

"Sorry Boo!" Max tells her as she starts fighting the next two girls that began to jump her from behind.

Biggs picked OC up and placed her in a chair in the corner, then turned to watch Max fight in her usual style against more and more females... and even a couple of gay males. Biggs sighed. He may as well help Max out, or else she will be in no shape to help Alec later. Biggs glanced over at Alec to find him enjoying the show. Typical!

With all the commotion, Max didn't realize that Biggs did indeed join her in the fight, knowing she couldn't take on a mob of women by herself. They continued fighting together perfectly, Manticore style, until they were finally standing back to back, fists raised, making sure no one else was going to attack. They watched all the bodies around them that were bruised and bleeding, some knocked unconscious, some holding bruised heads, or hands, or legs.

Biggs spoke over his shoulder, but kept a watchful eye on everyone, "Get him outta here Max, before the cops get here. And by the way, you owe me one." She could hear the laughter in his voice, "As a matter of fact, I might hunt you down on MY next surge. This has been fun!"

"In your dreams Biggs. CeCe will gladly help you when your time comes."

Biggs had to continue teasing while walking backwards with Max behind him, keeping a watchful eye on the females that were beginning to awaken, "Aw, c'mon Max, CeCe is too skinny, I like a girl with a slight bit more meat on her bones." And he looked over his shoulder long enough to wink at her, "And a nice rack helps!"

Max was watching Biggs' back like he was watching hers as she retorted, "Forget it Biggs, it's not happening."

"A guy can dream can't he?"

Max jogged over to Alec, completely ignoring Biggs now. Alec had been watching the whole spectacle with glee, due to all these women fighting each other over him! It was arousing and exciting... and now he seriously wanted to get laid

"Wipe that smile off your face, dumbass! We gotta go before the Seattle cops get here."

Alec flashed his trademark grin, not the least bit put off by Max's brusqueness, "Bullshit, you just wanna get me naked."

Max had to smile as she answered with a sigh, "Yeah, that too, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

They doubled on Max's motorcycle and hightailed it to Alec's apartment. Max was pretty sure Original Cindy would be heading home to their apartment (with Bigg's help), and reasoned they'd have more privacy at Alec's.

Alec's hands roamed all over Max as she tried to keep the bike steady. He had also somehow moved her hair aside in the wind so he could nuzzle and nip at her neck.

Max wobbled a little when she felt the sting of a bite on her neck, and then his tongue lapping away the pain. "Stop it Alec! You're distracting me! You'll wreck both of us!"

He raised his head and yelled over the wind, "But what a way to go huh?"

Her ass was pressed firmly against his front, his hands were now on her waist keeping her in place. He slid a hand under her tank top to hover tantalizingly above her waistband.

"Will you let me?" Alec asked, caressing the skin.

Max was tempted. Her breathing coming faster, the vibrations of the motorcycle arousing her, and the thought of what Alec was about to do... God it's been so long since she threw caution to the wind. She usually has to be the responsible one, the one Terminal City residents looked up to for leadership, the one Logan turned to for extra muscle...

Logan...

That almost put a damper on this whole experience. Remembering what Biggs told her, that this was for the good of Seattle, she gritted her teeth, revved up the motorcycle, causing the front wheel to come off the ground for a few seconds as she sped up. Then she brought it back down again as she sped for Alec's apartment.

Alec yelled out above the wind, "Max, I can't guarantee a lot of foreplay when we get to my place, so it's now or never!"

"Do it!" she yelled out quickly in answer, determined to see this through and before she changed her mind. She is not cheating on Logan, she repeated to herself. She's helping a friend. That's all.

He began to unbutton her pants and yelled, "Are you sure Maxie?"

"Yes, dammit! You heard me, just..."

His hand was inside her pants, underneath her panties and stroking her before she could even finish her sentence, causing her to lose her train of thought.

There was no way she could continue to drive anymore without causing some serious injuries. She found an alley and began to slow down, turning down it, and made a sharp left where they were hidden from the street, bringing the bike to a stop.

"Let the motor idle and place your feet on the ground to balance the bike Max."

For once, she did as she was told, but keeping her hands on the handlebars to have something to grip.

Alec's own feet were braced against the concrete beneath them, his hard, jean-clad cock was rubbing against her ass, and his fingers doing wonders with her clit.

As well as the vibrating bike beneath her!

All of which was wreaking havoc on Max's senses. She began moving her own hips against Alec's hand, pressing his hand down on the seat so that she felt the vibrations come up through his fingers. Her head fell back against Alec's shoulder as he encouraged her toward orgasm. He learned she liked it rough, biting her neck and shoulder and ear lobe seemed to spur her on and he worked that in periodically as well.

She was so wet that he easily plunged two fingers within her depths finding her g-spot and useing his thumb to flick over her clit.

Driven by the sound of Max's moans Alec ground his cock against the curve of Max's ass, seeking his own pleasure at the same time.

He could hear her breathing catch, feel the muscles deep in her pussy began to clench and she finally wailed out into the night. She barely heard Alec give a few animalistic grunts as he found his own pleasure behind her.

Max had just enough strength to turn off her bike and lay back against Alec to catch her breath. He slowly, and lightly stroked over her sensitive clit bringing out occasional whimpers and spasms.

Pressing her hand over his to still his movements, Max opened her eyes and looked around lazily, "I wonder how many people heard that?"

Alec snickered against her shoulder as he reluctantly withdrew his hand from her pants, "This is an old abandoned warehouse, and I don't think anyone is here. But... you might have scared away a few stray cats" he smirked.

She began to feel Alec stir to life again. He bit the area where her neck met her shoulder and then urgently told her, "Let's go to my place... and step on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

They barely made it inside Alec's apartment.

Alec kicked the door closed behind him, reached back to lock the door, and then practically chased Max into the bedroom with one intention in mind.

Get her naked! Get me naked! Then go from there.

Max seemed to be on the same wavelength. When Alec reached out and ripped her shirt open, Max didn't care that the buttons of her favorite shirt were flying around the room. He immediately grabbed both breasts in his hands, squeezed them hard and kissed her mouth hungrily.

He let go of her breasts just long enough to get out of his own jacket and pull his t-shirt over his head.

Max met Alec's eyes at the moment his head popped out of the t-shirt, his hair sticking up in all directions, but what caught her breath was the primitive look in his eyes.

That nothing else mattered but her at that moment.

"I want you." Alec stated, but didn't make another move until he was certain about Max.

Max swallowed, then admitted, "I want you too."

He stepped closer then, his breathing ragged, "This might get really rough Max... God help me, I don't want to hurt you."

"You underestimate me. Give me all the abuse you can dish out Pretty Boy, because I can take it."

She stood her ground, not a bit scared and Alec now towered over her. He couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard. It was all teeth and tongue, he might even have split her lip, but she didn't care

This was something she never experienced before... X5 sex, with a male that could overpower _her!_

And for once, she wanted that. She wanted a guy to take control, that could make her submit, that could make her _feel!_

She quickly got him out of his jeans and underwear, then took care of her own. He pushed her onto the bed and dove after her, not allowing her to change her mind now. The time for that was now past, and Max could tell he no longer had any control over his actions.

His thrust was hard, fast and deep. He was right, she thought, there was no time for foreplay. But she was already so wet and ready for him and he felt so right within her.

And the way he was thrusting hard and fast within her, she tried to reach up and find purchase on the headboard as it slammed hard against the wall.

His thrusts were powerful, and the look on his face was nothing she had even seen before. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt tremors work their was through her core. He came hard and fast, spewing his seed within her folds, she barely had time to catch her breath when she felt him becoming hard again within seconds.

"On your knees." he demanded as she raised up, and helped her to turn over on all fours, entering her from behind this time.

His fingers were speared in her hair and he gave it a yank, pulling her head back to him as he kissed her again and pounded himself within her again. His free hand rubbing hard on her clit. There was a small thought in his mind that he might be hurting her but she actually encouraged him.

"More... give me all you got Alec." Max shouted as Alec's thrusts hit just the right spot.

That's all the encouragement he needed as he pounded hard within her, she braced herself using her hands on the headboard, making sure her fingers wouldn't get crushed between the headboard and the wall. The bed beateng a furious tempo, probably disturbing the whole floor, but neither Max nor Alec cared. They were in their own little world and all that existed were the two of them.

"Alec... I'm almost ... there... harder!" She gasped.

Alec gripped her hips tighter as he felt her cum for a second time that night, and grunted his own release collapsing on top of Max on the bed, both were completely spent.

He rolled off of her onto his side and Max cuddled next to him. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Max awoke to find herself in a strange bed alone, and she heard a shower running.

Alec's bedroom!

The memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed. Logan would be so crushed if he knew about this. There's no way to explain to an ordinary about X5s and mating cycles.

She quickly got up, grabbed her clothes and realized her tank top was in ruins. She rifled through Alec's drawers and found a t-shirt of his. She shrugged into it, put on her jacket then quickly left so that she wouldn't have to go through the awkward "Good morning" routine

Alec was finishing up his shower, whistling. Last night was _amazing_. It was even **_fantastic!_** But he felt a niggle of guilt as well.

Especially if Max ever learned the truth.

He had just got dressed, exited the bathroom and realized that Max hightailed it out of there. A knock on his door interrupted his self-recriminating train of thought. Wondering if it's Max returning, he opened the door to find Biggs standing there with a big grin, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"You alone?" Biggs asked curiously.

Alec opened the door wider on a sigh, "Yeah... come on in"

Biggs walked in and sniffed the air, "Ah! The smell of sweat and sex!" He turned back to Alec, still with a sly grin on his face, "So she fell for it?"

"Hook, line and sinker. Damn it! I can't believe some of the ideas you can cook up Biggs. This has to be the lowest."

"But you have to agree, now Max knows she has a choice. Wheelie Boy will never make her happy. Not as long as that virus is still around."

Alec poured himself a cup of coffee. He started a pot before taking a shower. "I don't know how you talked me into this Biggs. This seemed like a good idea at first. But now I'm not so sure anymore. I'm deceiving Max"

"You're showing her there's more to life than Logan Cale."

Alec plopped down tiredly on the couch and Biggs took the chair across from him. After a fortifying sip of coffee, Alec glared at Biggs. "When we were going to steal that tractor trailer of groceries to bring to Terminal City, who knew I was going to get sprayed with... what was that stuff you sprayed me with anyway? Love potion number nine?"

"Synthetic pheromones, man." Biggs started chuckling in memory, "Admit it. It was rather funny when you stepped out of the truck and the girls were running toward you, chasing you down the street like you were some sort of movie star."

Alec smirked in memory, "You weren't the one being chased down and mauled by a bunch of crazy females, you asshole!" Alec leaned forward, more serious this time, "What I don't understand is how you found that stuff? It surely wasn't amongst a bunch of food... or was it?"

Biggs shook his head, "I got it two nights ago from Mayor Tullman's office. It's amazing what you find while rifling through desk drawers and opening locked boxes!"

"And Mayor Tullman stands to profit from this stuff?"

Biggs nodded, "My sources tell me that you add that pheromone stuff into men's cologne or after shave and it makes men irresistible to the opposite sex. The good mayor stands to make a lot of money on it. Didn't we just prove that with you last night? Can you imagine Mr. Four-Hundred-Pound-Couch-Potato using this and getting his own harem? Mayor Tullman could charge whatever he wanted and the demand for this stuff will sky rocket!" Biggs pulled out a vial from his jacket pocket and held it up, "Good thing I had more of this stuff... I'm going to try it in a few weeks on myself and see what happens."

Alec shot him a warning look, knowing Biggs' exact intentions. "Do it far away from Maxie."

"Your 'Maxie' would be the EXACT girl I want to do it around." Biggs teased in his usual manner. He always loved to make 494 squirm.

Alec was dead serious, "Over my dead body Biggs, and I mean that with every genetically empowered molecule of my being."

Biggs was suddenly serious, no longer teasing as he contemplated his long time friend. "You've fallen for her haven't you? This was not one of your one-nighters, this is the real deal isn't it?"

Alec sighed heavily, "I should not have agreed to do this Biggs. The idea was to give Max a good reason to allow herself to sleep with me... Make her see there are other men out there that could give her much more than a man in a wheelchair that she can't even touch... and then make the night as memorable as possible, and then _maybe_ she'd eventually choose me over Logan." Alec jumped up and threw the coffee mug across the room in his anger, shattering the mug on the far wall. "God! Now... I feel like such a friggin' jerk, Biggs. If she ever found out what I did..."

"She won't, man. We are the only two that know what happened."

"C'mon Biggs, all she has to do is to tell CeCe or another X5 female and we're screwed. We have never had those injections that you made up, X5s are just naturally..."

"Full of stamina?" Biggs supplied, snickering.

Alec smacked him on the back of the head, "This isn't funny you dumbass! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Dude! Enjoy it! Just ride the wave until she finds out. Which she more than likely won't. Enjoy the ride while you can. She'll be back soon ... she has a heat cycle coming up from what Original Cindy told me. She'll remember you and she'll be back."

"How is OC anyway?"

"Lying on my couch with a frozen bag of peas on her head. Max really gave her a shiner, but I guess she didn't have a choice."

Max was at Logan's, he was talking about a new mission he needed her to do for Eyes Only, but her mind kept wondering. She sat down on the couch and then winced. She was still sore. So she stood up instead. Logan heard her and turned around in concern.

"Max? You alright?"

Pulling her thoughts away from Alec and their night together, she gave herself a mental shake and took a page out of Alec's book. She gave Logan a reassuring smile and said, "Who me? I'm always alright."

Logan didn't seem to completely believe her, but he let it go for now and turned back to the computer.

Leaving Max to wonder about her choice of men.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note - I really and truly had no intention of continuing this story, but due to really popular demand, I'm going to give it a shot. I think I have a basic outline for a continuation so this is PART 2_

* * *

"Max… are you sure you're okay?" Logan asked in concern as he turned again from his monitors to face her. He had called her name three times now. He couldn't figure out what was going on with his favorite transgenic today.

"Um… yeah, sure. You know, Normal's always riding my ass… and I was just stopping in on one of my runs anyway..." Checking her pager for the time, she jumped up, trying to keep from wincing at the soreness in her legs as well as…ahem!... other areas! "I gotta bounce! Normal will have my head on a platter if I take too long to get back for more packages."

She had just made it to the door when she heard Logan murmur under his breath, her transgenic ears picking up his words on a sigh, "I might have to start having packages delivered to ME to get some attention around here!"

Max bit her lip guiltily. She just couldn't concentrate, thanks to Alec.

_Once again, he screws up my life. It's not enough that I save his ass at every turn. First he got a job where I work, and horns in when I don't need him…_

_And then totally fucks my brains out!_

_I did NOT just think that! Argh!_

_Why him?_ She kept beating herself up, because she was supposed to have a relationship with Logan. _Well an unspoken loyalty anyway_, she conceded. _Regardless of the reasons, regardless of the excuses, why did I practically jump at the chance to sleep with him last night?_

Alec, for the most part, was the bane of her existence. He never did anything he was told, and she had to bail his ass out of trouble on an almost daily basis. Last night being the perfect example! Biggs had made it very clear it was either her or some hapless ordinary woman that might not be able to handle Alec's X5 strength and stamina. That he might accidentally kill some woman during a whacked-up, hormone-crazed fuck.

She was even a little apprehensive about discussing last night with anyone, not really wanting any of her friends to know about it. Unfortunately Biggs knew, since he had put her up to it. And Cindy knew as well, because the male heat hormones had affected her too. Now that had been REALLY whacked! Original Cindy going after a MAN! And fighting HER for him too! It still made her mind reel at the memory.

_This is so messed up! _Max thought to herself as she jumped on her bike and began pedaling through the streets of Seattle, wincing a little when she experienced another muscle twinge.

_Oh Logan… you don't deserve me. I am such a horrible person, who obviously can't live without sex. I'm such a slut. I could have called on any transgenic female in TC to handle Alec's predicament. I should have! So why didn't I do that? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _

She suddenly braked as someone blocked her progress, the rider pulling his bike right in front of her. When she met his eyes, she gave a tired sigh.

"Max, we need to talk." Alec announced without preamble.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, booty call is over and I have to get back to Jam Pony before Normal notices I'm missing."

"I'll ride with you. I have to pick up more packages myself."

"Just leave me alone Alec." After checking traffic, she took off, but he easily kept up with her.

"Ok fine, if you want me to yell it out to everyone that can hear me, fine. Last night was, quite frankly, the best night of my life and I think we should strike up a friends with benefits relationship."

She braked again and used her feet to brace her bike as she glared at Alec, who stopped next to her. "Excuse me? Last night was just me getting your ass out of yet another predicament. That was all it was. So find yourself another booty call, or friend with benefits, or whatever the hell you wanna call it. That's not how I roll."

He eyed her knowingly, trying to cover his guilt for lying to her before. "Maybe it's how you should roll. Come on, you liked it too, admit it."

Max shrugged one shoulder and off-handedly declared, "You were aiight… I've had better."

She wheeled off again as he called after her, shaking a finger in her direction, "You're lying! I can tell when you lie Max. No eye contact and you leave quickly." He took off after her again, raising his voice to be heard not only by her, but by everyone else on the street. "I was the best you've ever had, don't deny it. A little birdy told me 'your time' is coming soon. And I'm volunteering to scratch the itch for you, just like you did for me!"

"Ugh! You're such a PIG!" She yelled back, darting her bike across the street to the Jam Pony entrance. She didn't want Alec to see that the idea really held merit in her mind's eye. His head was big enough already. She had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he was way more adequate in bed than she was letting on.

She quickly got off the bike at the door, because Normal hated it when the employees rode into the building. She was already on his last nerve at it was.

Speaking of…

"Well, looky who made it in TWO HOURS after sending her out with her last packages? Go ahead Missy Miss, what's the excuse this time? Dog ate the package? Cat got your tongue? Or a new one, Jesus Christ himself paid you a visit perhaps?"

Before Max could answer, Alec answered for her, "Flat tire, Normal. I helped her get another one for the bike and put it on for her. Which, by the way, these bikes…" he held his up for emphasis, "are dangerous AND a hazard. Older than the hills. My motorcycle idea was way better."

Normal still glared at Max, totally ignoring Alec. "And not only were you late but you made my rock star late too? I have half a mind to fire your lazy ass right now."

"Normal!" Alec's voice was a little sharper than what Normal was used to, bringing Normal's attention to him. He crossed his arms and declared, "You fire her, I'm walking."

"And me!" Original Cindy stepped forward, her shiner hidden pretty well with make-up as she stood next to Max.

"Me too." Biggs announced as he walked over to stand next to Alec but behind Max to show he was with both of them on this.

"And me!" Cece came out from the locker area, walked past Normal to stand with the others. Cindy stared at someone on the far side of the room and raised a brow until a male voice piped up, "Yeah, me too."

Normal turned in the direction of the new voice, seeing it was Sketchy. He couldn't believe his own employees were revolting against him like this, especially his favorites, Alec and Biggs.

As Sketchy joined them, he placed a hand on Max's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "You bailed me out a few times; I am here for you."

Slightly shocked at the whole display of solidarity, Max stated, "Guys, this is really not necessary…"

"Actually I think it is." Alec glared at Normal, "Look, the way you treat Max is deplorable. Really! You yell at her more than ANY other employee here. But you know you need her. She can handle herself in gang territories that most people here won't go into due to fear. As a matter of fact, the ones that do go into those territories are standing right here ready to walk. So let it go Normal, or we all walk."

"Are you guys kidding me?" Normal asked in disbelief, as a few more people walked over to stand with Max and the others. "I really do have half a mind to fire every last one of you and get a whole new crew. This one?" He pointed at Max, "Complete disregard for authority, chronically late, and I can say the same for some of you too. I might actually do better with a whole new crew."

"Fine. Let's go." Alec told everybody and Normal's jaw dropped as half of his workforce started to walk out the exit.

"Alright, alright, I'll let it go this time. But it's only because I got a butt load of crap to shovel out of here known as packages. Get over here, let's stop the lolly-gagging and get moving." When he saw everyone was coming back inside, and the other half of his employees were just standing around, he yelled, "BIP! Let's get a move on people! Show's over. Packages don't deliver themselves. Let's go! Bip, bip, bip!"

Normal walked around the dispatcher's desk and pulled out a small package and passed it to Max, "This goes to Sector 12, you need to take someone with you."

"I'll go." Alec volunteered and Normal pointed at him, "No, you stay here because we need to have a chat about this new attitude of yours. Biggs, go with Max."

Biggs smiled cockily at Alec, "Love to." He answered Normal but gave Alec a wink as he slyly showed him the vial that he had in his pocket. Then made a crude sexual gesture behind Max that only Alec saw due to everyone else being busy. He chuckled when Alec looked ready to jump him, and he stepped back just in case.

Max grabbed the package, only too glad to get out of there and not noticing the interplay behind her, "Let's go Biggs. Let's get this over with, this is in Steelhead territory."

"Right behind you sweetheart." Biggs grabbed a stray bike as Max got her own. At the door, he turned back to Alec and winked, then snickered when Alec glowered and faked a lunge toward him like he was going to go after him. Biggs beat a hasty retreat, still laughing under his breath.

"What is it with you two?" Max asked as she got on her bike, and couldn't hold back the wince when the seat placed a little pressure on a sore area between her legs. At this rate she would have to pump the bike standing upright and stay off the seat.

"He rode you hard didn't he?" Biggs ignored her question and asked a teasing one of his own instead. This earned a glower from Max as he raised his hands in defense. "Hey, male heat can be rough. Do you see now why I said he could kill an Ordinary?"

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it." Max muttered as she pedaled away, her face turning fiery red.

Biggs took off after her. He still didn't know the Seattle area that well and needed to keep up with Max… for professional reasons of course. Although the view of her backside from this angle was particularly nice, so he purposely stayed right behind her.

It was official. He was a horn dog. Just like every other red-blooded, genetically empowered X5 male. That little bit of animal DNA in their cocktail made them complete tomcats actually. Whatever the fuck it was, at times it was annoying. Inwardly he wondered if maybe all X5 alphas, such as himself and Alec, preferred to go after alpha females. And since Max was the only alpha female in their vicinity, maybe that was why they both had a strong attraction to her.

Biggs had been fighting his attraction for Max ever since he met her, because he saw how his buddy reacted around her. The usual take-charge alpha that he remembered from Manticore was complete putty around Max, letting her run all over him. At least for now. He knew 494 wouldn't put up with it forever and would probably eventually put her in her place.

Biggs knew he, himself, would never allow a woman to treat him that way. A female needed to know who the top cat was in their pairing. He smirked a little as he imagined how he would show her if given the chance. Not Max though, just some future female. 494 would kill him without blinking if he made a move on Max. A real move. It wasn't something he was ever willing to chance.

_Alec…_ He had to remind himself to call 494 Alec. They'd went by designations their entire lives, but in this outside world, you had to have a name. One of the first things most of the X5 males had done once Manticore burned was find a willing female for a little late night fun. One such lady of the night had called his "member" Biggs, and the name just stuck. He'd never told anyone but Alec how that name came about. Alec had guffawed and asked if it was just wishful thinking, and that started a whole new bout of good-natured teasing once he found out that MAX named Alec. For smart-alec. Fitting!

He couldn't help but fantasize a little about the woman in front of him, riding that bike like the hounds of hell were after her. He watched Max's ass and groaned in lust. If she'd thought 494 was rough, she wouldn't walk for a week after he was done. Apparently she was out of sexual practice. Once all the muscles were used to sex… mating… whatever you wanted to call it, the soreness eventually went away. Just like any other exercise of under-used muscles.

And he'd give her plenty of exercise to get her back in tip-top shape. Not that it would ever happen in reality but what went on in his mind, 494 would never have to know.

He liked to think he could just stick by her until her heat cycle started. But Alec already had one foot in that door. Then he began fantasizing about a three way… maybe she'd take on two of them?

He knew inwardly 494 would NEVER go for that idea. Alphas, once a mate was chosen, didn't share well. He and Alec would be fighting over her more than fucking her, and that would never work.

It was a nice thought while it lasted though! But he knew in his heart he would not poach another guy's territory. He could tease that he MIGHT do it and make 494 squirm in the process, but he had no intention of carrying it out. As far as Biggs was concerned, Alec had full claim on Max. He was the one that had had sex with her last night, and no other alpha would try now unless they wanted their balls on a platter.

Alec could be lethal if he had to be. Biggs shuddered at a past memory that had proven how lethal 494 could be while in soldier mode. He'd had to help clear the dead body when Alec killed Simon Lehane to take on his identity. One efficient twist of the neck and it was done. With no emotion. Just the way Manticore wanted them to be.

But 494 had one flaw that Manticore couldn't brainwash out of him no matter how hard they'd tried. When Alec fell for a chick, he fell hard. Take that Berrisford girl for instance; he'd been assigned to kill her. It was the one time he hadn't been able to follow through on orders, and then Biggs didn't see him for six months, obviously having gone through re-indoc.

And now it was 452, Max.

"Hey, where you going?" Max called out after Biggs, who had passed her by and kept riding.

When Biggs realized how far his mind wandered, he stopped the bike and turned in her direction. "I thought I saw something shady in that alley, like a possible mugging… only a couple of cats fighting."

Max cocked her hip and folded her arms, doubt showing in her entire posture, "Uh huh. Whatever! Get over here. Let's get this signature and package delivered before…"

"Well look at what the cat dragged in, eh guys?" a British voice that Max would never forget called out from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face British Eddy and his two thugs that she and Alec had beaten up last time they were here to rescue Zack.

* * *

_Author's note - ok peeps, I need your feedback... like it so far? Hate it? Anticipating the next chapter? Let me know! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note - thank you for the beta reading Kreachersinthenight, and thank you to Max333 who really assists a LOT with brain storming and fight scenes. I decided to jump over to Alec for a bit. Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Meanwhile, back at Jam Pony) _

"Okay, this one goes to Sector 9… Cindy, you're up, and Alec, you go with her. Another gang area."

Normal tossed the package toward Alec, barely looking at him as Alec caught the small package with one hand.

He really wasn't used to this kind of treatment from Normal. Disappointment was in his entire body language. Normal spent the last twenty minutes lecturing him, and actually wrote him up for the first time since he worked at Jam Pony. But frankly, he wasn't going to let it bother him. He was right, damn it. Max had been mistreated by Normal way too many times to count, and that's just since he started working here. God knows what she dealt with before he came along.

"Aiight Boo, let's hit it." Original Cindy wheeled her bike past Alec, barely looking at him too. And now Alec felt like he was going to develop a complex if this kept up. It seemed that everyone was disappointed in him for some reason. Nobody wanted to meet his eyes. He got a stray bike and followed Cindy until they were outside. But before OC could take off, Alec grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Hey… Cin." His concern was what caused OC to meet his eyes as he asked, "Did I do something to offend you?"

"Nah Boo, we're cool."

"Don't give me that. You've always been straight with me. What have I done?"

She shrugged, "It's not really you Pretty Boy… it's just… " Then she placed her hands on her hips in consternation and met his eyes squarely, "Original Cindy just don't get it. Last night was the first time in years that this home girl went after someone of the three legged species. You dig? So what was it about you? Why come you so special?"

Oh that is what's eating Cindy. Remembering how seductively she danced with him last night and literally fought Max for him, he grinned cheekily, "Every woman falls for my charms eventually, even you. Shows how talented I am." He teased.

"Pfft! Whatever!" She waved a well-manicured hand before wheeling away on her bike. Alec followed after her. This was too irresistible to NOT tease her.

"Well maybe down deep inside you're attracted to men too? Maybe you're actually bi and I brought that out. Have you considered that?"

"No way in hell Pretty Boy. There was something else goin' on and Original Cindy will find out one day what that was. So watch yo' back. Cause if you hypnotized this home girl or had some crazy fool notion to use drugs, yo' fine transgenic ass will be kicked from here to Oregon. Jus' sayin'. Now, let's get this package delivered and NEVER mention this again, aiight?"

"You think I have a fine ass? I'm touched Cin, really."

"Shut up fool, let's get this over with."

He opened his mouth to say something else and closed it immediately when she raised a finger, "Ah, don't yo' dare boy! Original Cindy will put the smack down on your ass, I swear!"

They stopped at a stop sign and had to wait for a garbage truck to cross the street. Alec gave his riding companion a sideways glance, "Well if nothing else, we'll always have Crash and the night you felt this need to fight Max for my body in bed."

He had to duck when she swatted out her hand and missed him. He chuckled until the hand came back and hit him upside the head. He flinched, "Ow!"

"Told ya to shut up! What Original Cindy says, Original Cindy means. Got it?"

Once the garbage truck cleared the area, Cindy took off again. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed, then followed her. But he just couldn't stop the teasing.

"Well Cindy, if you ever decide to bat for the other team…"

"Not happenin' now shut the fuck UP about it, ya hear me?"

He cleared his throat, still smirking in that male way, "Yes ma'am."

She shot him a look that could kill but he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Sides, you and my boo got it on last night, and it doesn't make you look too hot if you're chasing after another tail that incidentally, is NOT interested."

That hit Alec square in the guilt meter again and he didn't say anything to defend himself. What was the use? He and Biggs pulled all kinds of stunts together back at Manticore but this really took the cake. The plan had sounded good to him at first. Get Max to see there was more to life than Logan, a man she couldn't touch, a man that couldn't walk without his exo-skeleton. A man that was NOT transgenic. He always felt Max needed to choose someone of their own kind, not an Ordinary. It was really fucked up that she was all cow eyes over a guy she couldn't get within two feet of without killing him due to the retro-virus.

Last night with her had been… incredible. Outstanding even. He had plenty of one night stands with Ordinary girls, but he had to hold back his true strength. He didn't have to do that with Max and that was, in a word, fabulous. And freeing!

He even had a couple of flings in Manticore. That experience was actually about testing his merit, seeing how much he could get away with on the military base. Using their talents to sneak and creep their way into a lab or office to get a few stolen moments with a willing female. They didn't even have to worry about birth control because pregnancy only occurred for them during a female's heat cycle. As long as the female was not in heat, it wasn't a problem.

Which reminded him, just in case Max changed her mind, he needed to purchase a couple of boxes of condoms when he got off work.

"Looks like this is the address." Original Cindy stated as she parked her bike and got off, kicking down the kickstand and watched Alec do the same. She pulled off her backpack to unzip it and reach in for the clipboard and paperwork that needed to be signed. Alec still had the box in his own pack as he pulled it out and handed it to Cindy.

"You wanna stay here with the bikes?" OC asked and Alec shook his head, "No way in hell. I'm not leaving you alone in there. I'm going in with you." He looked up at the dilapidated apartment building and asked, "Which apartment?"

"4B… let's go."

Alec smirked a little again because he heard the relief in OC's voice, although she'd never admit it. He knew she had a few good fighting skills due to her own time in the Marines, but still, she wasn't transgenic. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go into this place alone that had gang insignia spray painted everywhere they turned.

Apparently this was like the Spanish Harlem area of Seattle because everyone they passed spoke Spanish, in the Mexican dialect. They took the stairs up four floors, passing some shady looking guys on the way. They all simply watched warily as they passed and Alec gave each of them the death glare, the male way of warning them to back off.

Once they reached 4B, OC knocked on the door and waited. They heard some movement inside and OC knocked again, "Jam Pony messenger! I have your package."

Getting a sudden idea, Alec called out in Spanish, "Oye, Mensajeros Jam Pony, tenemos un paquete!"

Cindy raised a brow in surprise and Alec shrugged, "Manticore taught me about eight different languages. Spanish happens to be one of them."

When the door opened, a haggard looking young woman holding a baby on her hip peeked out and Alec, using his full wattage charm, smiled at her and held up the package as he took the clipboard from OC's hands.

"_Hola Señora, mi llamo es Alec. Estamos de Jam Pony y tenemos tu paquete. ¿Puede firmar aquí por favor?_ (Hello Madam. My name is Alec. We are from Jam Pony and we have your package. Can you sign here please?)

Alec held out the clipboard with the attached pen and pointed at the bottom of the document. She nodded, "Si." And while jiggling the baby on her hip, she used her free hand to sign her name and take the package.

"Gracias." She smiled tiredly at Alec as he passed the package to her.

"De nada." He responded as he passed the clipboard back to Cindy. The woman closed the door on them and once Alec turned to look at Cindy fully, he saw her jaw had dropped.

"What?"

She closed her mouth and shook her head, "You're just full of surprises."

"Yeah that's what keeps the girls interested." He nudged her playfully and she swatted his arm. "Let's go." She nodded her head toward the way out, but before they took two steps, about five guys blocked their way out, all Latino, all dressed in denim or leather with various piercings and tattoos.

Immediately, Alec stepped in front of Cindy and kept her behind him as the leader called out, _"Oye muchacho, bonita chica que tienes ahí ... darle a nosotros ella y tomaremos muy buen cuidado de ella. Incluso podríamos dejarte vivir!"_ (Hey boy, pretty girl you have there... give her to us and we'll take very good care of her. We might even let you live!)

Alec scanned his surroundings quickly, eyeing a broom in the corner. Keeping Cindy behind him, he grinned at the leader and murmured, _"Andate al infierno!"_ (Go to hell.) And then in English he got in the guy's face and hissed, "Mother fucker… need a translation for that too before I kick your ass?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the leader bring up a switch blade. Alec grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall with one hand, gripping the wrist with the blade in the other. He smashed the guy's wrist into the wall, causing him to lose his hold on the blade and drop it.

Alec threw him toward the others, and picked up the blade quickly, swishing it in the air to keep the other guys back.

"_La chica está conmigo."_ (The girl is with me.) He brandished the blade and assumed a fighting stance, "_Si son inteligentes, chicos, estaréis dejar antes de que esto se ponga feo. Nadie llegá a ella sin pasa por mí. ¿Comprende?_ (If you are smart, guys, you'll leave before this gets ugly. No one reaches her without passing through me. Do you understand?)"

In English he said, "Hey Cin? See that broom in the corner? I think you're going to need it."

She grabbed it quickly and asked, "Why? What do they want?"

"Um… you actually." Alec brandished his blade toward one brave guy that tried to step out past him. The threat of getting sliced caused him to jump back.

Alec took the broom from her, just reaching back without looking at her and used his foot to stomp on the handle just above the bristles and break the wooden stick off. He handed it back to Cindy.

"There… that should make it easier."

"Those guys want me? Oh hell no! Original Cindy will kick their asses. Bring 'em on!"

He smirked as he continued using the blade to keep them back, "If one gets past me Cin, knock 'em out with that stick. You hear me?"

"You got Original Cindy's word on that, boo!" She promised.

One of the taller guys stepped forward, putting a set of brass knuckles on his hand. Alec had the knife at the ready and watched him warily, trying his best to keep track of where everyone else was placed in the small hallway. So far, all males were in front of him and Original Cindy behind him. The only way out was through this small gang.

"I'm going to mess that pretty face up boy… "The brute warned in Spanish as the others behind him egged him on. Alec's lip curled up a bit in humor as he kept the knife ready and replying in the same language. "I'm surprised you noticed my looks, girls like them, what can I say?" He shrugged nonchalantly, and then narrowed his eyes on the newest attacker, "But guys only notice if they're secretly a fairy. Hate to break your heart, but I just don't swing that way."

The subtle dig at the man's machismo had the exact effect Alec wanted, it made him angry and stupid. He swung his fist and Alec caught the brass-knuckled fist in one hand, bending his wrist until they all heard bones crunching. The guy fell to his knees in pain in front of Alec as he placed the knife at his throat.

"Call off your dogs… bitch!" Alec hissed in Spanish again, and dug the knife a little harder into the guy's throat, nicking him enough to cause a small stream of blood. With his other hand he wrenched the idiot's wrist again, causing more cracking bones and a cry of pain.

The whole conversation between himself and the gang was completely Spanish. He didn't bother translating any of it to Cindy. She knew there was a threat and that was all she needed to know right now.

"Go ahead and kill him." The leader stepped forward again, rotating the wrist Alec slammed into the wall earlier. "He's been nothing but trouble since day one. You'll save me the effort."

Instead Alec released the fallen guy's wrist and grabbed the back of his head pushing down, then slammed his knee up at the same time, knocking him out. Alec straightened, ready to fight. One down, four to go… that is, if they don't call in some kind of reinforcements.

"You see… I know you're one of those freaks they talk about in the news lately. We saw your barcode as you walked past. You, amigo, will bring us a lot of money. Your girl there? Only the consolation prize."

Alec kept his Manticore mask on, but realizing the danger he put Cindy in because he was too careless about covering his barcode brought his guilt meter up that much more.

They wanted to turn him in for the reward that was out on transgenics, thanks to Ames White.

Now it was imperative that he make sure they got out with their lives.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Bring it!" Alec turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers a couple of times in invitation.

"KILL HIM!"

The four of them converged on Alec all at once with various weapons, brass knuckles, knives, and one even had a police baton. Luckily, none of them had guns. Thinking quickly, Alec blurred and sliced the first guy across the throat, then turned sideways and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Quickly he turned and elbowed the next one in the nose. When that one grabbed his nose instinctively and bent down, Alec followed up with a spin kick to the head, knocking him out.

One got past him to Cindy during this altercation. However he didn't have time to do anything but defend himself when the leader jumped him from behind, bringing the police baton he grabbed from one of his comrades and holding it across his throat, cutting off his air.

"I want my knife back you freak!"

Alec elbowed the guy in the stomach and stomped on his instep, causing him to loosen his hold on the baton. He pushed the baton out and up, then using an X-5 learned maneuver, he walked his feet up the wall in front of him and flipped behind the leader and suddenly the baton was on the predator's throat instead of the prey's. Alec threw the knife across the hallway.

"Keep it… I don't need it."

He checked on Cindy and in a move that surprised him, Cindy used the stick like a martial arts weapon. She used one end to knock her assailant in the solar plexus, then the other to hit him hard on the head, while at the same time bringing her knee up to knee him in the balls. When he fell to the ground at her feet, she pushed him on his back with her foot and followed up by placing her sneakered foot at his throat, holding the stick aloft in a threat.

"Touch me again, get dropped wet. Original Cindy don't feature that aiight?"

She brought down the stick on his head and knocked him out. Alec felt a little pride. This Ordinary knew how to fight.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Ese." Alec kept a firm grip on the baton, causing it to cut off the guy's oxygen. Alec counted to eight and let the leader drop at his feet. Slightly out of breath, making sure everyone was out cold, he smiled over at OC, "You got some moves girl. Ever thought about making some money cage fighting?"

"Original Cindy doesn't do illegal Pretty Boy. Let's get outta here before they wake up."

He nodded and gestured to the way out, "After you Xena."

Smiling back at him, they step over the bodies and run down the four flights of stairs back to where they parked their bikes.

Which were now gone.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens, "Looks like we're walking… I'll call Normal." He pulled out his cell phone as they began to walk back toward Jam Pony.


End file.
